justtochatfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos
' Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Ancient Greece knew no more bloodthirsty warrior than Kratos, who for a time was the God of War. Mortal once more, Kratos withdrew from the ages-old clash between men and gods. But his solitude was broken when he was ripped through space and time. As the madness subsided, Kratos found himself in present-day Outworld, kneeling before Shao Kahn. To ensure his victory in Mortal Kombat, the emperor had invoked an ancient ritual, sacrificing the souls of his vanguard to summon and enslave the most powerful warrior of all time. But the spell alone could not contain Kratos, who soon regained his free will. Enraged by Shao Kahn's arrogance, Kratos vowed to rip the warlord's spine from his body. The God of War had returned to battle." In the beginning, and throughout the God of War series until the very end, Kratos is a very destructive, amoral, self-centered anti-hero with a level of guilt so strong, that he is constantly haunted by visions of his past misdeeds, because of this he is often moved to extreme rage. Kratos has never shown any sense of care and love for mostly anyone, except his wife Lysandra, his daughter Calliopewhom he murdered in a fit of blind rage orchestrated by Ares. Kratos also treated Pandora as if she were his own daughter, he protected her against the ville-beasts of Olympus and he saved her numerous times from deadly traps when they were on the labyrinth. Many of his goals revolve around vengeance, hatred, and death. Unable to cope with the constant visions of his own misdeeds, Kratos attempted suicide in more than one occasion, but was saved by Athena. However in God of War 3, Kratos finally forgives himself for murdering his family and accidentally killing Athena, ending the guilt that haunted him for so long. When Athena demanded the power of Hope, so that she could rule over humanity, he performed the selfless act of stabbing himself with the Blade of Olympus; releasing the power of Hope for humanity to embrace, and ensuring they would never serve the gods again. Kratos' main weapons were once the Blades of Chaos, a gift from Ares as a sign of Kratos' servitude. They are essentially two Falchion-like blades on long chains, permanently fused and seared to the wielder's forearms. Once Kratos killed Ares, Athena replaced them with a nearly identical pair of blades called the Blades of Athena, and then replaces them again in God of War III with the very similar Blades of Exile. Kratos displays proficiency with all of his weapons. It's implied that he learned many of his fighting skills from Ares, the former God of War himself. Kratos' fighting style often uses the Blades of Exile in his combos. He also has other weapons from the third game as well, such as the Nemean Cestus, the Bow of Apollo, the Head of Helios and Blade of Olympus. Also, in the games, he's seen using different w *'Apollo's Bow:' Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo and shoots two arrows. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Apollo's Inferno. Kratos fires three flaming arrows in an arc. *'Golden Fleece:' After parrying a projectile, he will launch an energy blast back at his opponent. After parrying a melee attack, he'll slam into the opponent. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Argos Ram. Kratos slams his blades on the ground, causing a shockwave. *'Head Of Helios:' Kratos pulls out the Head of Helios, which emits a small shockwave of light that blinds the opponent, leaving them vulnerable for a second attack. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Helios Flare and has a longer range. *'Zeus' Rage:' A quicktime event style move where Kratos slashes the opponent and then punches them when they're on their knees. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Revenge Of Olympus and adds a stab with the Blade of Olympus. *'Hermes Dash: '''Using the Boots of Hermes, Kratos dashes through his opponent, damaging him/her and leaving a trail of fire. It can be charged. (''MK 2011)' X-Ray Move - Nemean Cestus: '''Kratos anchors himself to his opponent with his Blades of Exile, then slides toward them. He then stabs his opponent with both Blades as he reaches him/her, slicing the ribcage. Then, he punches the opponent in the face with the Nemean Cestus, shattering their skull. (''MK 2011) Category:God of War Category:Kratos